Saving the World from the End
by Rascal07reardon
Summary: Rascal has been part of the Guild since as far back as he can remember. When a rare items collector comes in to have an item appraised, Rascal becomes the center of a series of events that could destroy Minecraftia if he fails to prevent true evil to root in an already cold-hearted man. Accepting OCs. Please read end of Ch1 for details.


**So this is actually the Rascal vs the Wither reboot I previously had on here but it failed epicly I decided to rewrite it VERY DIFFERENTY! I'm not sure about the title so it is subject to change. NO LONGER IN FIRST PERSON! Yay!**

**I don't own minecraft.**

* * *

[Drake's Port, Capitol of Drakestone, December 24, 1637, 8:51 P.M.]

"I don't want to see your face in here again or I'm going to summon the guards!" Shouted Sebastian as he threw Rascal into a snow bank behind his shop. "Go back to your master and tell her to have the decency in her heart to be generous during the holidays. Hasn't she already taken enough from us?" The old man slammed the door hard enough to loosen snow from the roof. Rascal stood up and dusted the snow from his ragged clothes.

Walking towards the light from the street, he pulled his coat tighter around him. The thin cloth did little to keep the 13-year-old boy warm. The snow he trudged though slowly melted and dampened his shoes. Each house he passed while walking the cobble street had a family gathered around a grand meal to celebrate the New Year Winter Festival.

Rascal had never had a true family to remember. His father had died in the Obsidian Conflict and his mother and sister had died of the White Plague, leaving him alone at the age of six. The few memories he could recover saddened him at how cruel the world could be.

* * *

The St. Karin's Church crumbled just outside the city walls. The thickly wooded forest provided it with protection to ward off wanderers. Rascal climbed in a broken stain glass window and headed to the altar. He, as well as anyone else he knew thought the church of the Patron Saint of Generosity and Wealth being the Thieves Guild headquarters was quite ironic. Rascal pushed a button disguised as a decoration on a pillar and the altar slid away revealing a staircase below it. He quickly headed down and it closed behind him.

A thin, white-haired woman sat reclined in a wooden chair with her legs resting on a table in front of her. "So, how did it go?" She asked.

Rascal fished his hand in the coat's pocket. "It was fine Maria. I swear that old jeweler has eyes like a hawk. He caught me but I pulled it from his pocket while he dragged me through his shop." He held up a gold necklace set with a large sapphire. The firelight shimmered off the gemstone.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said, captivated by its beauty. "I can see why it was his most prized piece this season." Maria sat up and took the jewelry from Rascal to examine then slid a large bag of coins across the table. "It contains a bonus. Happy holidays!"

"You too, Maria." Rascal replied and he headed off to get dinner then go to bed.

* * *

Rascal entered the bedroom to find his friend, Nick, reading on his own bed. Nick was four years older than Rascal and they had known each other since Rascal was seven and were as close as brothers. It was at seven Rascal was shipped off to Wellington Orphanage and Nick was already a resident there. Soon they became best friends, escaped the orphanage to become street urchins, then to be adopted by Maria who turned them into thieves.

Nick put 'Ears To Hear Us' down on his bed and sat up. "So how did this job go?" Nick asked excitedly.

"I don't know? You ask me." Rascal joked as he tossed Nick the massive bag of coins. Nick stared in amazement at the amount. "By Notch, she must have really wanted that necklace." He exclaimed.

Rascal hung his coat up on his bedpost and took off his shirt. Nick looked up to see the bruise on Rascal's back and stood up to help him. "Rascal, you are hurt! What happened?"

Rascal groaned in pain. "Turns out Sebastian has a mean kick for his age. Don't worry about it, nothing is broken."

"You should tell Maria you are hurt. She will gladly give you a few days to heal." Said Nick.

"No, like I said before, I'm fine. She doesn't have to know about this and I can still do my jobs normally. It is just a bruise."

"Alright, I'm just concerned." sighed the older boy and he lay back down on his bed.

Rascal took his nightshirt off his dresser and put it on. "How is that book?" He asked.

"It's called 'Ears To Hear Us'. The intro in an alternate universe where our world is a game but the main character is sucked in. She can talk to the hostile monsters of our world."

"Our world a game? How weird."

"Well, the author is a bit eccentric so it is a tad weird. But very interesting."

Rascal climbed into his bed and blew out the candle next to his bed. "Night Nick." He whispered.

"Goodnight Rasc."

* * *

**Ah Flu! Don't kill me I'm not advertising! My friend said my writing has improved over the summer when...I...did not...write. Which I don't understand how it happened. **

**So like alway, rate, comment, and give me your OCs. They will n probably be minor and might die off. Good characters will stay. REALLY GOOD ONES WILL STAY WITH RASCAL! Ill mention you if I use them.**


End file.
